etotamafandomcom-20200213-history
ETM Fighting Climax! Honki no Shishou Challenge Hen
is the second Etotama anime series. character song and is performed by Uchida Maaya (Dora-tan), Tatsumi Yuiko (Shima-tan) and Hanamori Yumiri (Uri-tan) The song is written by Retasu Shichijō (IOSYS), composed and arranged by D.watt (IOSYS) Track Listing # # # # # blue moment Dora-tan ver. # blue moment Shima-tan ver. # blue moment Uri-tan ver. Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Kanaeta kerya negaou yo shinken neko mo te de manei chatte big wave Tsukamanakya make ya de ninggen sonnan iyayan wanna be number one! Hai yoiko no mina-san kyou wa ETM 12 ga hokoru futari no veteran Eto-shin ga mina-san ni tokubetsu na okeiko o tsukete kureru no desu desu! Uchira ga kita kara ni wa zen in tada de wa kisahen de Shugyou no kihon wa karada dzukuri to seishin shuuyou ja na! Round one na no desu desu! Musunde hiraite ki wo nette nantoka ken Ryoute omae mae kara shita shita kara ue e put your hands up! Momo agete hiza magenai ne ushitorau tatsu maki kick! Udetate munetate kinryoku joshi djikara haratateru mae ni tatchi Dora-tan Hai shimauri dora dora mi dora dora awasete ura dora tori paitan Miso Shio-tan shio katsu zetsu yoku shiyo haato no nigori mo kirei ni wash Tsuyosa no seibun yasashisa hanbun tarite nakattara hansei bun Nandaka zenzen katai zo zen in juunan mou one set! Motto tafu ni naru desu desu Saikyou no eiyou shoku sore ga gomaabura oi! Shimittaren na amattaren na motto hatte koe dase challenger Shimatte ikou buusutaa tenka mucha future ni shimasen ka Kanaeta kerya negaou yo shinken neko mo te de manei chatte big wave Tsukamanakya make ya de ninggen sonnan iyayan wanna be number one! Karada ga atatamatte kita tokoro de tsugi wa suteeji aori no tokkun ja! Ogyakusan o batchiri moriage rarereba soruraru masshi mashija zo~ Arii na no minna genki genki desu desu ka? Genki ga areba nan demo dekimasu koe o awasete itte mimashou Say hoo (hoo) say Uri-tan (Uri-tan) very goo-desu desu yoku dekimashita! Tsudzuite futari wo check out! Tora koonaa Shima-tan tatsu koonaa Dora-tan! Saisho no ichibyou sente ga hisshou gote kara kuuru na taisho wa nibyou Janpu de panchi wazuka shunkan ni chirari shita fantasutikku shimapan (na nani miton nen!) Mitori wa zenzen naisu na kunren tsuide ni mou ippon! Kotsu kotsu jimichi ga daiji ippome nibume sanpo aruite cool down Odoroki no seichou sokudo ni sensei mou tension up sugite everybody jump! Ima ttsuttara ima shika nen ja nihon ashi de tatchatte wake up! Zenshin shinakya unki mo teika maji to kaite gachi deshita Kanaeta kerya negaou yo shinken neko mo te de manei chatte big wave Tsukamanakya make ya de ninggen sonnan iyayan wanna be number one! Naiya omaera zenzen akanyanai kai konnan yattara na Uchira no saishuu shiken zettai ukarahen de zen in kibatte iki ya~!! Hohou Shima-tan kono ninggen tachi ni ano tesuto o uke saseru tsumori ka? Ladies and gentleman mina-san ni Uri-tan kara kinkyuu no oshirase na no desu desu! Kokoro no botan o renda shite shishou tachi no saigo no shiren ni uchi katsu no desu desu! Minasan yoi wa ii desu ka three two one let's fight! Shishou chiimu gonggu to douji ni itta sugoi moukou desu desu! Demo minna maketemasen sugoi sugoi uchiai souzetsu na uchiai desu desu! Ganbaru no desu desu makenai de na no desu desu ah demo demo kibishii no desu desu! Ah ah hai dame mata no chousen o omachi shite iru no desu desu! Shimittaren na amattaren na motto hatte koe dase challenger Shimatte ikou buusutaa tenka mucha future ni shimasen ka Kanaeta kerya negaou yo shinken neko mo te de manei chatte big wave Tsukamanakya make ya de ninggen sonnan iyayan wanna be number one! Minna number one nandeya nen sore okashii yaro Yahari only one soko wa teppen wo eran to no Tsumari choose one yappa sou jan wanna be number one! Yappari ichiban wo mezasu no desu desu! |-| Kanji= 叶えたけりゃ　願おうよ真剣 猫も手で招いちゃって BIG WAVE 掴まなきゃ負けやで人間 そんなん　いややん？ ワナビナンバーワン は〜い良い子のみなさーん！ 今日はETM12が誇る二人のベテラン干支神が みなさんに特別なお稽古をつけてくれるのですです！ うちらが来たからには全員ただでは帰さへんで〜 修行の基本は体づくりと精神修養、じゃな！ ラウンドワン、なのですです！ むすんで　ひらいて　気を練って　ナントカ拳！ 両手を前　前から下　下から上へ　プチャヘンザップ！ 腿上げて　膝曲げない　ねーうしとらうーたつまきキック！ 腕立て胸立て　筋力女子力 腹立てる前に　タッチドラたん はい　シマウリドラドラみドラドラ 合わせて裏ドラ鶏白湯(トリパイタン) みそしおタン塩　滑舌よくしよ　ハートの濁りもキレイにWASH 強さの成分優しさ半分　足りてなかったら反省文 なんだか全然固いぞ全員　柔軟もうワンセット！ もっと　タフになるですです 最強の　栄養食　それがごま油(おい！) しみったれんな　甘ったれんな もっと張って　声出せChallenger しまっていこう　ブースター点火 “無茶”を“未来(フューチャー)”にしませんか 叶えたけりゃ　願おうよ真剣 猫も手で招いちゃって BIG WAVE 掴まなきゃ負けやで人間 そんなん　いややん？ ワナビナンバーワン ホアタア！ ホアアァ〜 ホアッ！ ホアッ！！ 体が温まってきたところで次はステージ煽りの特訓じゃ！ お客さんをバッチリ盛り上げられればソルラルまっしましじゃぞ〜 アリーナの、みんな〜！ 元気元気、ですですかー！ 元気があれば〜なんでもできます！ 声を合わせていってみましょー セイほーぉ！セイウリたん！ べりぐーですです　よくできました！ 続いて二人を　ちぇっきっあーぅ！ とらコーナー、シ〜マたん！ たつコーナー、ド〜ラたん！ 最初の1秒　先手が必勝 後手からクールな対処は2秒 ジャンプでパンチ僅か瞬間に チラリしたファンタスティックしまパン な、なに見とんねん！ 見取りは全然ナイスな訓練　ついでに、もう一本！ もっと沢山の歌詞は ※ Mojim.com コツコツ　地道が大事　一歩目　二歩目 三歩歩いてCOOL DOWN 驚きの成長速度に　先生もうテンションアップ 過ぎてえびばりじゃんぷ！ 今っつったら今しかねーんじゃ 二本足で立っちゃって Wake Up！ 前進しなきゃ運気も低下 “本気(マジ)”と書いて“ガチ”でした 叶えたけりゃ　願おうよ真剣 猫も手で招いちゃって BIG WAVE 掴まなきゃ負けやで人間 そんなん　いややん？ ワナビナンバーワン なんやお前らー！全然あかんやないかい！！ こんなんやったらな〜、ウチらの最終試験、絶対受からへんで！ 全員〜気張って行きや〜！！ ほほう…シマたん、 この人間たちにあのテストを受けさせるつもりか？ レディース、エーン、ジェントルメーン、 みなさんにウリたんから緊急のお知らせなのです！ 心のボタンを連打して、 師匠達の最後の試練に打ち勝つのですです！ みなさん用意はいいですか！？ 3、2、1、れっつふぁい！！ あたたたたたたたた！ あたたたたたたたた！ 師匠チームゴングと同時に行ったーー！！ すごい猛攻ですです！！でもみんな負けてません！ すごい！すごい打ち合い！！壮絶な打ち合いですです！！！ 頑張るのですです！！負けないでーなのですです！！ ああ、でも！！ でも厳しいのですです！！ あっ！ああーー(はい)だめーー！！><;; またの挑戦をお待ちしているのですです！ しみったれんな　甘ったれんな もっと張って　声出せChallenger しまっていこう　ブースター点火 “無茶”を“未来(フューチャー)”にしませんか 叶えたけりゃ　願おうよ真剣 猫も手で招いちゃって BIG WAVE 掴まなきゃ負けやで人間 そんなん　いややん？ ワナビナンバーワン みんなナンバーワン！ なんでやねんそれおかしいやろ やはりオンリーワン！ そこはてっぺんを獲らんとの〜 つまりチューズンワン！？ やっぱ　そうじゃん！ ワナビナンバーワン やっぱり一番を目指すのですです！ |-| English= ... Category:Music